


Es Una Pasiva

by spoky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)Gia owes Alaska one. Possibly two.





	Es Una Pasiva

  
Gia dropped the sunglasses on the dresser and opened her bra with one practiced movement. Her boots were pressing at her calfs painfully and she suspected the heavy hair extensions were to be blamed for the emerging headache. Filming a music video might’ve sounded like a fun day at work, but as the planned ten hour working day had slowly stretched into over 16 hours in the L.A. heat, she no longer idealised the concept.

The director had insisted they get everything filmed on the day, and while it all made perfect sense to Gia, she didn’t fully support the arrangement. Throughout the day Alaska had seemed more accustomed to the long working hours and had pushed through with a lot more easy-going and positive attitude than what Gia had managed. Gia figured that type of professionalism came only with practice, or alternatively Alaska truthfully was from another planet and lacked the concept of time.

Gia opened the fly of her denim shorts and pulled of the light grey top Alaska had styled for her earlier. She eyed around in the dressing room and struggled at first to locate her suitcase as someone had pushed it into the small stockroom at the back. She rolled her eyes at the re-arrangement and was about to pull the suitcase back into the dressing room, when a low grunt made her halt.

“Fuck yes.”

Gia lifted her gaze from the suitcase handle and peeked back into the dressing room from behind the slightly ajar stockroom door. The scene folding in front of her made her jaw drop and left her mouth slightly dry as she took a surprised breath. Slowly she lifted her right hand to cover her mouth to prevent any further noises escaping from her lips. She watched in half fascination, half shock, as the shorter one of the two men that had enter the room, pushed Alaska against the door, lifting her long legs on his hips as he proceeded to kiss her hungrily. Alaska supported her weight on the man’s shoulders with her right arm as she reached down to lock the door behind them.

‘Shit,’ Gia swore quietly as the lock clicked shut. She was completely unprepared for the situation and had no idea of the appropriate social etiquette of interrupting your employer, when they were engaged in an intense make out session. Not that Alaska was her employer, but technically it was thanks to Alaska, that Gia was here in the first place.

The muscular man attacked Alaska’s exposed neck with his teeth and Gia's thoughts jumped to Alaska’s earlier rant about how it was impossible to find decent trade nowadays, as most race chasers floundered when invited in between the sheets. Gia had been there herself, limp dick in her mouth as the man she had hoped to ride kept spitting out tired drag race catchphrases. Hook-ups came easily with fame, good sex didn’t.

Gia regarded the situation in the dressing room, and looking at the man groping Alaska’s ass with his big hands, Gia figured that she owed Alaska one, possibly three. So the best she could do, was to keep quiet and let the queen enjoy herself. Moreover, Gia had certainly been in worse situations when it came to witnessing semi-public sex acts. Hiding in a stockroom for one hasty blowjob wasn’t the worst when it came down to it.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Gia blinked at Alaska’s needy tone and bit her lip. Was Alaska serious? The pair had maximum twenty minutes before someone would come knocking, probably less.

“No time,” the man groaned and Gia suddenly recognised him as one of the extras from their dumpster-scene. He was no longer wearing the yellow safety vest, but Gia recognised the man’s voice. She also recalled Alaska’s offhand comment that she was more than ready for a quick "protein snack" from one of the extras, if they were willing. Apparently the best jokes really were half truths.

Alaska moaned in such a desperate tone that Gia had to wonder whether the queen had ever been properly fucked in her life.

“You just have to be quick then, don’t you,” Alaska drawled against the man’s lips as he lifted her higher on his hips and carried her onto the nearby dresser. Multiple makeup items dropped to the floor as Alaska was lowered onto the table. Gia grimaced as she saw one of the golden glitters pop open and create a sparkly cloud over the other items. There was no way the glitter would ever come properly off of everything. At this very moment, however, Alaska didn’t seem to have even noticed. Instead she was working with an extraordinary speed to get rid of the man’s dark denim jeans.

“Do you- oh fuck. Do you have, no, harder -- yes, like that, oh fuck… Do you have-- lube?” the man struggled to articulate as Alaska worked on his cock. Gia couldn’t see what was actually going on in between the pair, but she could definitely imagine. She additionally had a clear view on Alaska and the raw, feral lust in her eyes.

“Here,” Alaska said and handed the man a tube whilst lowering his boxer shorts closer to his knees.

“We don’t got time,” the man insisted and Alaska halted. She stood up slowly from the dresser and looked down at the man at least 5 inches shorter than her. Raising her eyebrows in clear challenge she drawled: “You can fuck me, or you can fuck off.”

Gia struggled to muzzle her giggles as the man after a very brief hesitation reached for the lube. She had never expected Alaska to be such a bossy bottom.

“Excellent,” Alaska grinned and turned to face the mirror above the dresser. With one swift movement she got rid of her shorts and Gia had to swallow as she was faced with the entire erect length of Miss. Alaska Thunderfuck. Gia had of course heard the rumours and knew that Justin Honard was a tall man, but she was still slightly shocked to find that while definitely not disproportioned, Alaska certainly was well endowed. _Very_ well endowed. She had to grab her own crotch to relieve some of the sudden pressure.  
  
Gia watched through the mirror as Alaska grabbed her testicles and arched her back to push her buttocks against the man’s crotch.

“Go on,” she said, closing her eyes.

The man worked his cock into Alaska from behind and the way in which Alaska moaned at the first proper thrust made Gia open her own shorts. The scene folding in front of her was inflammatory and she leaned on the stockroom shelves to keep her balance as she foisted a hand into her pants. She watched in a mixture of arousal and fascination as Alaska’s face slowly relaxed, as she started to enjoy being penetrated. She also gave also an appreciative glance over the man’s back and naked buttocks as he pounded into Alaska.

Gia could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched Alaska getting closer to her release. Alaska was breathing faster, her mouth slightly open as she moved to accommodate the man fucking her; trying to match his rhythm and phase. Gia was close to her own climax when suddenly Alaska opened her eyes and their eyes locked through the mirror. Gia froze and Alaska halted. They stared at each other in shock and on that very moment it registered to Gia, what exactly she was doing, how many boundaries of privacy, trust and friendship she was crossing. She watched in horror as Alaska took notice that she was pleasuring herself and somehow all the other sounds in the world were silenced, except for her quickly beating heart. What an earth was she doing, masturating to the scene of her friend being fucked?

“What’s wrong?” the man asked Alaska, forcing her to remove her eyes from Gia.

“Nothing,” Alaska said quickly and glanced at Gia through the mirror. The Japanese woman looked absolutely mortified and Alaska had to swallow her chuckle. She personally had no problem with the situation, she had just not been expecting such a turn of events.

“You sure?” the man asked and bend down to kiss Alaska’s shoulder, slowing down. Alaska seemed to snap out of the initial shock of seeing Gia and smiled at the guy.

“Absoluuutely,” she drawled, smirked at Gia and instructed the man pick up his earlier rhythm. They had more work to do afterwards, she reminded him.

It took Gia couple of calming breaths to get back into the mindset, for which she now had a silent permission from Alaska. For the rest of the intercourse Alaska kept her eyes strictly at Gia, demanding her to participate, demanding her to keep masturbating, asking her to finish before she herself would let go.

Afterwards as the man was leaving, he turned at the door before stepping over the threshold.

“I wasn’t expecting you to hold back for so long,” he commented, clearly having taken notice of Alaska’s change in mood during their coupling and asking for an explanation.

Alaska smiled at the man sweetly. “Byeee,” she drawled and gave him a small wave, urging him to leave.

In the stockroom Gia sighed in relief. She guessed that made it four. She owed Alaska not one, but four, possibly five. 


End file.
